


ATREEZ SQUAD.

by Myeonie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random AF, Wooyoung and hongjoong getting teased for their height, idk - Freeform, is this the first ATEEZ chat fic?, pls make more ateez fanfic, san is weird af, seonghwa is a mean mom, underrated kings, yunho and mingi are extra af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeonie/pseuds/Myeonie
Summary: WooYoung has changed YunHo's name to "tol"WooYoung has changed HongJoong's name to "smol_leader"WooYoung has changed Mingi's name to "raplord9000"mom has changed WooYoung's name to "disappointment"raplord9000: lmao damn ok.disappointment: ):smol_leader: why did u change my name to smol ur the one who got exposed by YunHo for wearing like 4 inches insoles.disappointment: )):





	1. fetus deletus

**Author's Note:**

> N A M E S 
> 
>  
> 
> Jongho - fetus  
> Wooyoung - disappointment   
> Mingi - raplord9000  
> San - shibers_dad  
> Yeosang - yeosangonce   
> Yunho - tol  
> Hongjoong - smol_leader  
> Seonghwa- mom
> 
> This took a while to make....

**6:38 pm**

**WooYoung has made a group chat**

 

**WooYoung has named the group chat to "ATREEZ SQUAD"**

 

**WooYoung has added SeongHwa, HongJoong, YunHo, YeoSang, San, Mingi, and Jongho to the group chat**

 

SeongHwa: Hey WooYoung

 

**WooYoung has changed SeongHwa's name to "mom"**

 

mom: k then.

 

mom: did ur dumbass actually spell ATEEZ wrong?

 

**WooYoung has renamed the group chat name to "ATEEZ SQUAD"**

 

WooYoung: lol nope idk wat ur talkin about.

 

Jongho: why are we in a group chat we see each other everyday.

 

WooYoung: idk thought that it'd be fun....?

 

**mom has changed Jongho's name to "fetus"**

 

YunHo: fetus deletus

 

HongJoong: lol

 

fetus: what have I done to deserve this disrespect.

 

**YunHo has changed YeoSang's name to "yeosangonce"**

 

San: lol omg no u didnt

 

San has changed their name to "shibers_dad"

 

Mingi: what is this a roast feast?

 

**WooYoung has changed YunHo's name to "tol"**

 

**WooYoung has changed HongJoong's name to "smol_leader"**

 

**WooYoung has changed Mingi's name to "raplord9000"**

 

**mom has changed WooYoung's name to "disappointment"**

 

raplord9000: lmao damn ok.

 

disappointment: ):

 

smol_leader: why did u change my name to smol ur the one who got exposed by YunHo for wearing like 4 inches insoles.

 

disappointment: )):

 

shibers_dad: why y'all do him like that.

 

shibers_dad: but this shit is funny though.

 

yeosangonce: hongjoong can I have more lines in our next comeback?

 

smol_leader: y'all hear sum?

 

yeosangonce: damn okay I see how it is.

 

disappointment: lmao yeosang just ran out of the apartment towards hongjoong and SeongHwa's room.

 

mom: lol hongjoong just yeeted out of our apartment after hearing that.

 

tol: just bumped into his small ass running like sonic through the hallway.

 

disappointment: mom am I really a disappointment?

 

mom: no of course not. I love you so much uwu.

 

disappointment: really uwu?

 

mom: sike

 

tol: fygfhfydfhh omg no.

 

raplord9000: why do we have such a bad mom.

 

mom: ok now listen here you lil shit

 

smol_leader: what?

 

mom: I was just telling him about how perfect he was the way he is and how kindness is always the solution to everything. :3

 

smol_leader: oh okay

 

**12:24 am**

 

shibers_dad: you guys shiber is barking!

 

mom: what the hell

 

tol: shiber is a stuffed dog what the fuck

 

disappointment: sup _h o e s_

 

disappointment: san what the fuck

 

yeosangonce: m8 did you take your pills today?

 

shibers_dad: since when did I take pills?

 

mom: since now.

 

fetus: what is going on?

 

mom: omg bby you're back!

 

fetus: no.

 

smol_leader: I leave for a couple of hours and this happens. Why the fuck are you guys awake anyway? Go to sleep.

 

mom: _yes daddy_

 

fetus: what the fuck

 

tol: what the fuck

 

shibers_dad: what the fuck

 

yeosangonce: lord please save me

 

raplord9000: miss me with that gay shit

 

disappointment: _K I N K Y_

 

smol_leader: okay goodnight guys! seonghwa we're going to have a talk.

 

raplord9000: _K I N K Y_

 

yeosangonce: yeah okay I've seen too much. Good night.

  **9:21 am**

mom: hey guys

 

smol_leader: hi :3

 

fetus: y'all did some shit didn't you guys.

 

disappointment: ....k

 

tol: bleacheus my eyeus

 

raplord9000: ^^ too much Harry Potter right here.


	2. (insert cool title name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raplord9000; anyways, I saw san walking shiber. LOL
> 
>  
> 
> mom: I did not raise my favorite child to walk stuffed animals
> 
>  
> 
> tol: huh
> 
>  
> 
> disappointment: lmao who gave san the weed? 
> 
>  
> 
> raplord9000: ikr? like give me some of that shit?
> 
>  
> 
> smol_leader: you guys shouldn't be making fun of someone for being different
> 
>  
> 
> raplord9000: nah he's just weird as hell LOL
> 
>  
> 
> disappointment: XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N A M E S
> 
>  
> 
> Jongho - fetus  
> Wooyoung - disappointment   
> Mingi - raplord9000  
> San - shibers_dad  
> Yeosang - yeosangonce   
> Yunho - tol  
> Hongjoong - smol_leader  
> Seonghwa- mom
> 
>  
> 
> sorry this chapter is so short. busy. I'll try to update this weekend. hint, TRy.

**_8:56 am_ **

**_"ATEEZ SQUAD"_ **

 

disappointment: hello ladies and gentlemen

 

fetus: there are no ladies here.

 

disappointment: idk I think i'm texting one rn

 

fetus: 0:

 

fetus: square up hoe

 

tol: lets settle down little ones.

 

disappointment: shut ur noodle lookin ass up

 

mom: we don't use this type of language in this household.

 

yeosangonce: are u the same person who was cursing like an edgy 14 year old kid

 

raplord9000: y'all wanna hear something funni

 

disappointment: yes papa

 

smol_leader: K I N K Y

 

yeosangonce: i'm not even going to fucking ask what a funni is.

 

raplord9000; anyways, I saw san walking shiber. LOL

 

mom: I did not raise my favorite child to walk stuffed animals

 

tol: huh

 

disappointment: lmao who gave san the weed? 

 

raplord9000: ikr? like give me some of that shit?

 

smol_leader: you guys shouldn't be making fun of someone for being different

 

raplord9000: nah he's just weird as hell LOL

 

disappointment: XD

 

yeosangonce: you normies who even uses XD anymore?

 

disappointment: well you just used it.

 

**_"yeosangonce has left the group chat"_ **

 

raplord9000: LOL

 

**_"mom has brought yeosangonce into the group chat"_ **

 

disappointment: damn it

 

shibers_dad: were you guys making fun of me?

 

mom: no they haven't hahaha we are just laughing at a joike wooyoung said. xD

 

disappointment: "joike" "xD"

 

_**"disappointment has changed mom's name to joike"** _

 

shibers_dad: I just read the text above....so you guys were really making fun me?

 

raplord9000: i'm sorry san...

 

disappointment: i'm sorry too....

 

shibers_dad: nah it's fine I was off my head when that happened LOL

 

fetus: this chat is so entertaining to read.

 

joike: who gave my baby drugs

 

disappointment: idk it wasn't me it was probs mingi idk ask him.

 

raplord9000: nah it was wooyoung idk what he's talking about.

 

smol_leader: one of you did it. someone confess and there will be no consequences.

 

disappointment: what is this an interrogation room lol? Fine I confess. me and mingi _might've_ done it.

 

yeosangonce: what did y'all give him?

 

raplord9000: ..........smarties.......

 

fetus: hol up

 

tol: but is it good though? asking for a friend.

 

disappointment: hell yeah it is

 

smol_leader: didn't know you could do that....interesting

 

fetus: pls hyung don't 

 

smol_leader: you think i'm going to ask for some lol? haha pfft no. ~~wooyoung, me, you, yunho, mingi in my bedroom 8 pm exact.~~

 

fetus: -_-

 

shibers_dad: seonghwa, jongho, yeosang...sorry if I disappointed you....

 

joike: no no it okay! mistakes happen just don't do it again.

 

joike: wooyoung, mingi i'm going to beat ur asses next time I see you.

 

disappointment: cHiLd aBuSe-

 

yeosangonce: its fine san

 

fetus: what yeosang said ^^

 

shibers_dad: hey yeosang can I stop by your house later? We can watch avengers

 

yeosangonce: we watched that shit like 56 times damn.

 

shibers_dad: oh...sorry we can watch another movie

 

yeosangonce: what I mean is that we've watched it so many times that its imprinted in my brain and I love it so much :)

 

shibers_dad: :D 

 

joike: huh

 

 

 

****

 

 


End file.
